Alasan Aku Menyukainya
by peaphro
Summary: Chibi SasuSaku, slight ItaSaku Aku tak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dengannya, hanya dengan satu kedipan mata dan sebuah kata yang dapat membuat seorang gadis merona. Yah, mungkin masih dibilang cinta monyet sih. Sakura's POV, Sasuke sedikit OOC. RnR?


Halo, minna…

Setelah menunggu hasil ujian dengan harap-harap camas serta gigit-gigit kuku (?) akhirnya saia lulus jugaa…

Ya, saia dapat inspirasi lagi buat fic SasuSaku..

Setingnya canon, sebelum Itachi membantai keluarga Uchiha.

Saia gak mau bertele-tele nih, soalnya saia lagi dirundung kesedihan gara-gara nem ku ancur…

Yasudah lah, onto the fic!

**-Aku tak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dengannya, hanya dengan satu kedipan mata dan sebuah kata yang dapat membuat seorang gadis merona. Yah, mungkin masih dibilang cinta monyet, tapi masih ada harapan bukan?-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alasan Aku Menyukainya © Peaphro**

_Halo, kalian pasti sudah mengenalku._

_Aku Sakura Haruno. Umurku 15 tahun, seorang kunoichi dari desa Konoha yang terobsesi akan pelajaran medis._

_Dan terobsesi juga akan seseorang._

_Sudah tahu ya? Hehe, iya, seseorang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, ninja pelarian dari desaku._

_Hm, kalian ingin tahu mengapa aku menyukainya?_

_Akan kuceritakan kepada kalian semua, tepatnya 8 tahun yang lalu…_

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"Hah hah hah…" Seorang gadis kecil tengah berlari kencang, dieratkannya pegangannya ke keranjang yang berisikan buah ceri segar, hasil petikan dari taman kecil yang berada di rumahnya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai…"

Ya, gadis kecil itu aku, berlari menerjang orang-orang yang berada di depanku demi membawakan sekeranjang ceri yang baru saja kupetik bersama ibuku.

Yah, aku ingin memberikan ceri ini kepada Ino dan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Mereka sedang menunggu di taman dimana kami biasa bermain.

Kalian pasti menebak, mengapa aku berlari kencang, demi memberikan ceri ini kepada mereka?

Alasannya sederhana, aku takut dimusuhi.

Tidak, bukan takut dimusuhi. Aku saja yang selalu berpikir pesimis, selalu memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Masa' hanya tidak memberikan sekeranjang ceri dengan tepat waktu, akan langsung dimusuhi?

Begitulah diriku yang dulu. Aku terlalu mementingkan teman-temanku daripada diriku sendiri. Tidak mementingkan bagaimana jika aku jatuh, dan ceri-ceri itu berserakan di tanah. Aku benar-benar…

Ah, tapi tak ada salahnya aku seperti bisa berubah gara-gara Ino dan dukungan dari teman-temanku. Aku lebih percaya diri. Teman-temanku yang lain tidak lagi mengejekku dengan sebutan 'dahi lebar'

Meskipun Ino sering mengataiku begitu, jika kami bertengkar.

Aku tersenyum sambil memegangi pita yang diberikan Ino. Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana harud mempercantik diri ya… Hehe.

**Dan disitulah awal pertemuan ku dan Sasuke…**

Karena asyik memikirkan masa lalu, aku tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang, lalu terjatuh.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara laki-laki.

"H-hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kok' aniki merhatiin dia daripada aku? Tuh kan, tomatnya jatuh semua!"

Samar-sama aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku bisa merasakan lututku berdarah gara-gara jatuh. Aku meringis, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang mengangkat badanku.

"Gadis kecil, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Saat aku melihat siapa yang mengangkat badanku, semburat merah muncul di pipiku. Mata onyxnya tertuju kepada bagian daguku, lalu dia mengeluarkan sehelai kain dari kantongnya, lalu mengusapkannya di daguku yang rasanya sedikit lecet itu.

"H-hei aniki, dengerin aku dulu!"

Kakak ini punya adik ya? Pikirku dalam hati. Aku mendongak, melihat siapa yang memanggil kakak yang sedang membersihkan darah di lututku.

"Tch."

Sekali lagi, semburat merah dipipiku muncul. Aku melihat bocah yang sepertinya seusia denganku, melemparkan tatapan kesal kepadaku.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, bocah itu… Hng, tampan.

"Sudah selesai," Kakak itu berdiri, lalu menatapku. "Lain kali hati-hati ya."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba ingatanku tentang ceri-ceri yang akan kuberikan kepada Ino dan teman-teman muncul.

"Oh iya, keranjang ini punyamu kan? Untung aku menangkapnya sebelum ceri-ceri di dalamnya jatuh."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kakak itu, lalu mengambil keranjangku dengan malu-malu.

"Aniki, Bantu aku mengambil tomat-tomat Ini!"

Pandanganku pun terfokus lagi pada bocah itu. Tunggu, apa aku…?

"P-permisi," Tanyaku kepada bocah itu, terbata-bata. "Ap-apa aku yang menabrakmu?"

Bocah itu mendengus, lalu memalingkan mukanya. "Hn."

Aku melihat ke bawah. Banyak sekali tomat-tomat yang berserakan. Pasti aku menabrak bocah itu saat ia memegang box yang isinya penuh dengan tomat.

"G-gomenasai,"

Bocah itu mendengus kesal, "Kau bias meminta maaf dengan membantuku mengambil tomat-tomat ini."

"Ah, I-iya."

Dan begitulah, aku membantu bocah itu mengambil tomat-tomatyang berserakan di tanah. Duh, kenapa tomat-tomatnya banyak sekali? Kira-kira mau diapakan ya?

"H-hei," Aku memberanikan diri untuk menegur bocah itu, meskipun aku tidak menatap mukanya.

"Hm?"

"Tomatnya banyak sekali. Mau diapakan?" Tanyaku. Bocah itu terdiam, lalu melanjutkan memunguti tomat.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh."

Aku melanjutkan tugasku, memunguti tomat yang rasanya tiada habisnya. Aku tersadar, pasti Ino dan lainnya pasti sudah menunggu.

Aku mempercepat gerakanku memunguti tomat. Tanpa sadar, aku memegang tangan bocah itu. Dia lalu menatapku, aku juga menatapnya.

Mukaku dan bocah itu dekat sekali.

Tak sampai 3 detik, pipiku langsung merona. Bocah itu, yang semula memelototiku perlahan-lahan menyengir nakal.

"Heh."

Buru-buru aku melepaskan tangannya, lalu menyembunyikan pipiku dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku bias mendengar kakak itu tertawa kecil dan berkata 'dasar anak-anak'.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan semua tomat, aku menarik nafas lega. Aku pun berdiri, lalu bersiap pamit kepada dua bersaudara itu.

"Aku duluan ya. Sekali lagi, g-gomenasai,"

Kakak itu tersenyum, lalu memegang pundak bocah itu. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Sasuketidak marah, iya kan, Sasuke?"

'Oh, jadi nama bocah itu Sasuke ya?' Pikirku dalam hati.

"Huh, jangan samakan aku denganmu, yang Jingleman itu."

"Bukan Jingleman, Sasuke. Gentleman." Kakak itu membenarkan.

"Ah, iya iya. Terserahlah."

Dalam hati aku tertawa. Aku bias melihat rona merah muncul di pipi Sasuke gara-gara salah bicara.

"Oh, iya. Boleh kami tahu siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil menepuk kepalaku. Alhasil, pita rambutku jadi bengkok.

"Namaku Sakura, nii-san."

"Oh, Sakura ya. Wah, cocok sekali dengan rambut pink mu. Namaku Itachi, dan adikku yang manis ini namanya Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu!" Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke, yang melepar tatapan mautnya ke Itachi, gara-gara dibilang 'Manis'.

"Oh iya, Okaa-san pasti menunggu kita Sasuke. Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Itachi, lalu mengangkat box yang isinya penuh dengan tomat itu.

"Hehe, aku juga mau pergi. Permisi," Kataku sambil membungkuk, lalu melambaikan tangaku kepada mereka. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku mencuri pandang ke Sasuke, yang mengetahui perbuatanku, membalasnya dengan cara mengedipkan matanya kearahku sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Cantik."

Kelakuannya berhasil membuat pipiku memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_

* * *

_

Kurasa, aku telah jatuh cinta dengannya, pada pandangan pertama.

_Bukan, bukan jatuh cinta, baru menyukainya._

_Waktu itu aku baru menyukainya._

_Atau lebih tepatnya, masih cinta monyet._

_Sekarang, aku benar-benar mencintainya._

_Meskipun dia telah mengecewakanku, meskipun dia membuatku menangis,_

_Tapi sesungguhnya aku tahu, bahwa dia…dia peduli padaku._

_Aku tak tahu apakah dia mengembalikan perasaanku, tetapi aku akan selalu menantinya._

_Akan selalu menanti._

_Yah, mungkin itu alasan aku menyukainya._

**~ Fin ~**

**A/N: **Bagaimana? BAGAIMANA? *disumpel kain pel*

Ya, ini adalah fic gagal yang dibuat untuk bahan pelampiasan nilai ujian yang buruk… Hikz T.T

Oya, saia mau buat sekuelnya 'Parade' nih. Mohon partisipasinya ya, dengan mengikuti polling yang ada di profil saia. ^^

Akhir kata, mind to review?


End file.
